


Alone Together

by ArenLuxon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: What if Jacob did offer Lizzie a ride that day? (Breaking Dawn, Chapter 17)
Kudos: 1





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> -After writing this, I found out that there was another fic with a similar premise on FFN ('Lizzie Power Activate' by Marx810). I just want to be clear that there is no relationship between the two stories (other than having a similar premise).

This was fucking stupid. What the hell was I even thinking? Walking around in a random park hoping to come across my soulmate? Hoping that magic would somehow fix my problems.

It was magic that created my problems in the first place. Bella and I belonged together, I just knew it. The pull she felt towards Edward was just his vampire powers. Those leeches had seductive powers to attract humans, since they needed their blood. 

I walked back towards the sports car.

Okay, maybe some part of her feelings were real. It was hard to deny that Bella was in love with Edward to some extent. But she was in love with me too. In a fair fight, I would have won her over. But Edward wasn’t fighting fair. He was using his leech seduction powers. Plus he probably practised for years. If anyone was good at manipulating people, it was a fucking mind reader. Even if he couldn’t read Bella’s mind, he probably had so much experience that-

“Hey you? You there, with the stolen car.”

I looked up. A girl was walking up to me.

She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t quite place her right away.

The girl was tiny, although I guess anyone was tiny compared to me. Still, she was over a head shorter than me, which was a lot. Even Bella was taller than-

I blocked off the thought.

This girl looked nothing like Bella. She had light auburn hair that fell down to her shoulders and orange eyes. Her skin was pale, but it was dotted in golden freckles.

Her clothing consisted of a flaring yellow summer dress with a black sash belt and black sandals. A hip bag was held up with a diagonal strap that nestled in between her large breasts. Even though it was a beautiful day, it still seemed a bit too cold for a non-werewolf to-

Wait, now I knew. Of course. The yellow-dress girl. She was one of the girls I checked out before. One of the hundreds of failed imprint attempts.

“You do speak English, right?” she asked.

“Ye, racist are we?” I shot back.

“Hey, what am I supposed to think? Even if you owned that car, why would you park it illegally?”

“I don’t own it,” I admitted sheepishly. “But I didn’t steal it either.”

“Then what did you do?” she asked.

“Borrowed it from a…” hm. What was Edward to me? He was not a friend. But not an enemy either.

“Does the guy know you borrowed it?” she asked. “I’m Lizzie by the way.”

She held out her hand.

I didn’t take it. “What do you want, Lizzie?”

“Honestly? You look upset. I figured maybe you could use someone to talk to.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Yes you do. Like I said, I’m Lizzie.”

“That…” Why wasn’t she scared? What girl just walked up to a random guy in the park?

Well,  _ I _ had walked up to random girls in the park, but that was different. I was uhm… looking for my soulmate.

“Look,” she said. “I’ve been at some low points in my life. And at those points, I could have used a friendly ear. Just to listen for a bit. But then I figured that if I don’t set the example, it won’t happen.”

“Hm.”

“But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine,” she said. “Nice car by the way.” She turned her attention to it. “A shame they don’t make them anymore. The body styling is just-”

“You know about cars?” I interrupted her.

“Oh yeah. I’m working on one myself.”

“Which one?” 

She winked. “It’s a secret. But it’s certainly no Aston Martin Vanquish.”

Lizzie smiled, which revealed some cute dimples on her cheeks.

Then, things finally clicked into place. 

“You’re not looking for a ride, are you?” I asked.

“I just want to offer you a listening ear,” she said, waving her hand. “But you know. If you wanted to give me a ride while you talk, I wouldn’t object.”

“Hm.”

“Well, as long as you didn’t steal it. I mean, I always wanted to take a ride in an Aston Martin, but not like this.”

“I didn’t steal it,” I assured her.

“Good.”

“But I should get it back to him.”

“Oh.” She looked disappointed.

No, no. Don’t give me those puppy eyes. I can’t give you a ride right now. I can’t fall in love with you. I’m too sad about… 

She just kept staring at me with those big beautiful puppy eyes.

“Fine,” I relented. “One ride.”

“Oh yeah.”

I opened the car door for her. “Get in.”

“Oh, gentleman. I like it.”

She got into the car. I closed the door and walked around to the driver seat.

“One ride,” I told her. “Five minutes.”

“Okay.”

I revved the engine.

She squealed in delight. 

“Hang on,” I warned her.

She grabbed the handlebar as I put the car in first. We accelerated so fast I was pushed back into the seat.

I turned and drove out of the parking lot.

“Wohu,” she yelled.

I found myself chuckling too.

“How fast does it go?” she asked.

“Only one way to find out.”

I drove out of the city until we were on a deserted road. According to the GPS, it went straight ahead for miles and miles. Enough to test out the speed.

The car accelerated further.

“Wow.”

I took it to its limit. Which was even faster than I thought.

Then, I slowed down again and parked the car off the road.

“So what do you think?” I asked.

“It’s amazing,” she said.

“Yeah.” I sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s not mine,” I told her.

“I figured that out already.”

“I didn’t steal it. It… it belongs to… her husband.”

“Her?”

“It’s complicated.”

“It always is, isn’t it?” she smiled, encouragingly.

“It’s way more complicated than you think,” I told her. “You can’t even imagine.”

“I’m sure I can follow.”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“What if you left out the details you’re not supposed to tell me?”

Hm. I guess I could do that.

“Her name is Bella,” I said. “She’s… amazing. But she was with another guy. After Edward broke up with her, I helped her out. Things were going well. She was falling for me. But then…”

“He returned?”

“Yeah. And she crawled right back to that bastard. And then they got married and now she’s pregnant with…” I couldn’t bring myself to finish that.

“And you borrowed his car?”

“No, I… I was there to protect her.”

“From what?”

“That’s what I’m not supposed to tell you,” I said.

“Well I’m guessing that there are some bad people that want to hurt her. And she needs your protection.”

“I… yeah, that’s basically it.”

“I see.”

“But I couldn’t handle seeing them like that,” I explained. “Seeing them so happy. So Edward handed me the keys and told me to take the car for a spin. Clear my head.”

“That sounds like terrible advice. What if you get into an accident?”

“You just went joyriding with me,” I pointed out.

“That… that’s totally different.”

“Really?”

“Look, you should not drive when you’re so emotional. It’s dangerous.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. You know, maybe this was destiny? Maybe we were supposed to meet?”

“So you could take a ride in an Aston Martin?” I said.

“And you could have someone to listen to you.”

“Maybe.”

She said nothing.

“I thought I wanted to be alone. But I guess I was wrong.”

“I think you wanted to be alone together,” she said.

I chuckled. “That makes no sense.”

“Sure it does. Just don’t think too hard about it.”

I shook my head. “Let’s get back.”

“Yeah.”

I drove her back towards the playground. This time, I parked legally.

“So,” she said. “I guess this is it.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“What’s the point?” I asked. “I doubt we’ll ever see each other again.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I guess that’s true.”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“I get it. You’re not ready for anything right now,” she told me.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for the ride. It was amazing.”

“My pleasure.”

“I should thank you properly,” she said.

“You listened to my problems,” I pointed out.

“That hardly seems like enough,” Lizzie said. “You deserve more.”

“What are you getting at?” Jacob asked.

“I uhm… Well…” Suddenly, she was sporting a blush. It actually looked pretty cute. The color matched well with her hair.

“Lizzie?”

“I… don’t take this the wrong way okay? I don’t normally do… stuff like this.”

“What stuff?” I asked. Where the hell was she going with this?

“Well… uhm…” she swallowed. “Would you like to… see them?”

“See what?”

“You were staring at them before.”

My eyes reflexively went down to…

“Are you… wait, hold on… are you saying…”

She took a deep breath. “Would you like to see my… my chest?”

“I… uhm…” what the hell?

“I just figured… I mean, I know how guys think. This seems like something you would enjoy.”

“Well… yeah, I guess I would?”

“You guess?” she asked, offended.

“Well if you  _ really  _ want to do that, I guess I wouldn’t stop you.”

“You can be honest about your desires,” she told me.

“Okay. Well, I… I would love to see your tits.”

She blushed. “Ye.”

“You told me-”

“No, it’s good. It’s just… a little embarrassing.”

“You know, you really don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she insisted. “It’ll be fun. For both of us.”

“Okay then.”

“Could you… drive us to a spot that’s a little more… secluded?”

“You mean something without a playground with little kids on it?”

“Yes.”

“My pleasure.”

“Taking the words right out of my mouth, Lizzie.”

I started the car again and drove away from the city.

“Oh one thing though,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not showing my breasts to a stranger. You need to at least tell me your name.”

“Oh, it’s… Jake.”

“Is that your real name?”

“Is Lizzie your real name?” I shot back.

“Elisabeth Grace Silver.”

Silver? Well what were the odds of that?

A good thing the ‘silver’ legends were all fake. Werewolves had no weakness to silver. Well, maybe to hot girls named Silver, but certainly not to the metal.

“Jacob Black,” I said. “But just call me Jake please.”

“Okay… Jake.”

I tried to focus on the road. Luckily, I didn’t have to drive long. After maybe ten minutes or so, we were out of the city. I found a grass field near a forest. There was no one in sight.

I parked the car there. We had a nice view of the forest from here.

Although I guess the nice view was about to come.

“Alright,” she said. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” I took off my seatbelt.

She took off her seatbelt and her hip bag. Then, she turned towards me.

“Nervous?” she asked with a smile.

“So are you,” I pointed out. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.”

“You know, if you don’t want to-”

“I do,” she insisted. “Lots of fun things are scary. Like…”

“Cliff diving?” I suggested.

“Oh I would love to go cliff diving someday. Have you ever done it?”

“Yes,” I said.

“You gotta take me one day.”

For some reason, I wanted to tell her that she could only come if she cliff-dove naked.

What was wrong with me?

“Anyway,” she said. “Onto the matter at hand I suppose.”

She pulled down the straps of her yellow dress. Below it, she wore a black bra with purple flower patterns. There was a ribbon in the middle, tied into two bows.

“Cute bra,” I commented.

“If I knew I was gonna do this, I would have worn my lace one,” she said.

“It’s okay. You won’t be wearing it much longer.” I flashed her my wolfish grin.

“Hm. Confident are we? Let’s see if it lasts.”

She reached back and unhooked her bra.

I froze.

Slowly, she pulled it down, revealing her bare chest.

Wow.

I swallowed hard.

I knew she was big, but to see it like that was a whole different level.

It occurred to me that I had never actually seen a girl’s bare chest before. Well, apart from Leah, but I had suppressed those memories. And porn didn’t really count. 

She chuckled. “You like it?”

“You are beautiful,” I said. I finally tore my eyes away from her chest to look up into her big cinnamon eyes.

“Thanks,” she said. “Is this enough for the ride?”

“Maybe a bit longer,” I said.

She chuckled. “Unbelievable.”

Even though she was pouting, she did not cover up. She just let me stare at her perfect breasts. 

They looked like they would fit nicely into my hands. She was big, but my hands were big too. And she had no tan lines. Probably because her skin was so light.

“Just tell me when you’re satisfied please,” she said. A blush had appeared on her cheeks.

Huh. It actually sounded like she would stay like that for as long as I liked.

“Uhum,” I cleared my throat. “It’s okay. You can get dressed again.”

“Okay.”

She put on her bra again. 

I used the opportunity to adjust my-

“Oh my. Am I that attractive?”

She caught me. 

“Oh don’t be embarrassed,” she told me. “It’s a compliment. By the way, would you mind helping me out?”

She turned her back to me.

“I’m not good with bras,” I told her.

“Just put in the hooks. It’s not difficult.”

“Why do you need help if it’s not difficult?” I asked.

“Because I can’t see it. Normally I just put it on my belly, and then turn it around and pull it up. But that’s a whole hassle right now.”

“My hands aren’t the most delicate,” I warned her.

“I don’t mind.”

I took the straps. 

“There are multiple ones,” I pointed out.

“Middle one,” she said.   
“Okay.”

I managed to get the little hooks into the right rings.

“Is this okay?” I asked. “You need me to check if everything is in the right place?”

“Let’s not get too carried away,” she said.   
“Yeah, I guess.”

She fixed her dress.

“I’ll drive you back,” I said.

“Thanks.”

The ride back was spent in silence.

I didn’t know what to say. This was fun and all, but what was I supposed to do? I really couldn’t start a relationship or something right now. My feelings for Bella were just…

Now wasn’t the right time. Lizzie was a nice girl and I didn’t want to hurt her. It was better if we never saw each other again.

Eventually, I parked the car again near the playground.

“Well I guess this is it,” she said.

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got a notebook or something here?”

“Uhm… hold on.”

I rummaged through the glove compartment. I managed to find a little notepad and a pen.

She wrote something down.

“Lizzie, I-”

“I know,” she said. “Now is not the time. You’re still hung up about your ex girlfriend. But maybe sometime in the future…”

“You should not wait for me.”

“I won’t. If I’m dating someone when you call me, I’ll tell you. But we can’t know that. Maybe you’ll be dating someone else.”

“I doubt it.”

“Just… if you ever want to… to have some fun, or get together for a drink or…”

“If I want to be alone together?” I suggested.

“Yes. Just call me, okay? For whatever reason you want to. When you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Good,” she handed me the note with her cellphone number. Our hands touched in the process.

“You’re hot,” she said.

“Yeah.” 

She’d probably change her mind quickly when she realised why my skin was so hot.

“It was nice meeting you, Jake,” she said. “You’re a nice guy.”

“And you’re a nice girl.”

“Goodbye.” She wanted to open the door, but I grabbed her arm.

“No,” I said.

“Jake?”

I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Until next time.”

She smiled. “Okay.”

Lizzie got out of the car and walked away. I stared after her.

Damn she had a nice ass.

I wonder if she was into spanking.

Wait, what the hell was I thinking?

My phone vibrated.

Bella needed me.

Just a bit longer. After her… her thing was born, it was time to end things. Being near Belly was too painful. It was time to walk away, no matter how painful that would be.

Lizzie was waiting for me.


End file.
